mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
One Khan, One Clan
One Khan, One Clan is the second scenario in the To Honour Our Fathers campaign of Tribes of the East, the second exansion to Heroes of Might and Magic V. Walkthrough Kujin swore to Gotai to find the clans and persuade them to join him. She needs to speak with 4 clan leaders - Toulain of Osol-Aih clan, Dulgan of Baishin-gal clan, Mangu of Harakh clan and Batal of Ull-Dash clan. These four chieftains need to be persuaded to join Gotai in war against the Griffin Empire. The journey is a long one, but Kujin needs to do this. First one is Dulgan. Kujin needs to travel to the south. Dulgan will join Gotai in the upcoming war. The mines around Osol-Aih are well guarded, so Kujin and Dulgan need to gather more troops to defeat them. Next is Toulain. He can be found in the center of the map, but the road to it is blocked by a garrison. Kujin needs to gather forces to defeat them and continue. Toulain also joins Gotai in promise to free the Orc slaves. If a month passed after Kujin started the quest, Haggash and Garuna will come from a portal to attack them all with powerful armies and will continue to do so. The third one is Mangu. Mengu can be found in Harkah, which is north-east on an island. The cyclopses that blocked the road will join Kujin, as Baishin-gal clan joined Gotai. Still, she should worry about the elven pirates, Anwen and Sorgal, as soon as she goes in a boat, they will go to attack her. Kujin could attack them and continue, depending on her choice. After that, she needs to continue towards the island. She will meet another pirate named Lethos, who needs to be defeated. After this is done, she meets Mangu and promises that the elven pirates will not be a threat anymore. The last clan is Ull-Dash. Kujin has to travel south via a boat (the boat is made via the shipyard in Harakh). Before she goes, an orc named Gork intercepts her and does not allow her to continue. Unfortunately, Kujin needs to slay him to continue. After the battle, she needs to go to Ull-Dash and meets Batal. Batal is against the idea to follow Quroq as the shamans told him it is a bad idea. Kujin persuades him the new Khan is Gotai and needs to teach the shamans how to read bones properly. Towns Stronghold: Osol-Aih, Baishin-gal, Harakh, Ull-Dash Events Kujin makes an alliance with the four clans. Strategy A very tough scenario. Kujin should within the month secure all the mines near Osol-Aih and capture Baishin-gal before Garuna and Haggash come. The script is on month two and week two that they spawn. If one is defeated, the next week the other barbarian comes and vice versa. Still, Kujin needs to repel the forces for a while, then gather forces to continue towards Harakh. When Harakh clan is persuaded, she does not need the other two towns, as even if they are captured, the quests still tag as it is completed, the barbarians will not go in the water and Kujin needs to prepare herself against Gork. f Category:To Honour Our Fathers scenarios